


Reward For Genius

by orphan_account



Series: Scales, Tails, and Bioluminescence [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaiju!Newt typically sleeps under Hermann's desk. Puts him in optimal position to make meetings for Hermann very uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward For Genius

**Author's Note:**

> I have horrible enabler type friends.
> 
> kaiju!Newt ref (fairly SFW): http://otachistongue.tumblr.com/post/70864043837/was-waiting-for-some-feedback-for-a-freelance  
> kaiju!Newt dick ref (NSFW): http://otachistongue.tumblr.com/post/66561143380/there-were-inquiring-minds-so-i-supplied-maybe
> 
> (Both linked arts are done by me.)

The soft tak-tak of keystrokes filled the large lab space. Hermann rubbed his eyes wearily as he looked at the line he could have sworn he’d typed four times already. This was impossible. He hadn’t slept in over 24 hours, he couldn’t. His calculations had proven too well that the Breach reopening was inevitable and not some improbable scenario. What Hermann typed up here had to be flawless. It had to be of a caliber that would make Marshall Hansen’s endeavor of continued funding for the PPDC that much easier. Or at least not as hard.  
  
A low rumble sounded off under Hermann’s desk, sending a pleasant vibration up through his legs. Tired as he was, his frustration was bleeding through in to Newton, even as the kaiju hybrid slept curled under the desk, head over Hermann’s feet, arms wrapped protectively in a circle on the floor. Hermann reached a hand down and stroked one of Newton’s horns. The purr became deeper and he could feel Newton relaxing into a slumber again.  
  
An hour went by before the lab silence was broken. Marshall Hansen walked in, seeing just Hermann at his desk, he nodded in greeting. “I hate to be a bother but, what I know you must have right there would be a relief to look over.”  
  
Hermann stretched, straightening his back, shifting his legs, accidentally bumping Newton under his desk. A flash of irritation bolted through his mind, followed by quiet grumbling. “You can’t hand me the future of the PPDC and not expect me to, to  _labor_  over it Marshall.”  
  
Hansen held his hands up in defense. “No offense Doctor Gottlieb, but I’m still gonna have to run it through Mako and Doctor Geiszler so they can translate it for those of us who aren’t mathematicians.”  
  
Newt snickered inside Hermann’s head. Hermann prodded his shoe in to what he supposed was Newton’s side.  _That was somewhere a little more sensitive jerk._  
  
Hermann ignored him. “Yes, well, I could attempt to… simplify the language some.”  
  
"Can I have a look at what you have now?"  
  
Hermann glared at him. “Unfinished work isn’t,” he paused, “You’re not going to leave until you’ve looked at it, are you?”  
  
"You know me too well. Have to have something to tell Mako and Raleigh so we can prepare for the grilling we’ll be getting."  
  
Hermann sighed and turned his laptop around, gesturing in defeat. “Excuse the grammatical  and spelling errors.”  
  
Hansen bent over and began scrolling through from the beginning of Hermanns’ writings. He glanced up and questioned Hermann a couple times on specific meanings or phrases, and where this one theory arose from. On the whole, he was impressed.  
  
Hermann stayed quiet as the Marshall read on. He drummed his fingers on the desk. He could feel Newton shifting below him, quietly reprimanding him for being so hesitant and unsure. _You’re a genius you know. Not quite as genius as me, but pretty close._  Newton’s nose pushed up Hermann’s pant leg and he breathed into Hermann’s shin, smelling the freshly cleaned trousers and the body wash that had been used the night before.  
  
 _Egotist._  Hermann huffed.  _Who’s presenting their findings to the Marshall and who is sleeping under the desk? Hmmm?_  
  
 _Not sleeping._  Newt’s reply was far more awake and clear.  _Can’t sleep anymore. Not with you being so damn uptight._  
  
Hermann’s breath hitched as he felt Newton’s nose press into his groin. The Marshall gave him a questioning look. “A-apologies. I remembered a section I had wanted to include.” Hermann stammered, so very thankful when Hansen returned his eyes to the laptop screen.  
  
 _Do not dare do that now. This is too important to-_  
  
Newton hooked careful claws into the button and zipper of Hermann’s pants and slowly undid them.  _Not that important. The reports are fine. I saw you write them after all._  
  
Hansen asked a few inane questions, Hermann responding in progressively shorter sentences as Newt opened Hermann’s zipper wide and gingerly used his claws to push down Hermann’s boxers. Newt used the top side of one claw to run down the length of Hermann’s cock, loving how quickly Hermann went from almost flaccid to straight and stiff in the air.  
  
Hermann’s fists were balled up, white knuckled, on his lap. A fortunate response as his arms neatly blocked the blue glow Newton naturally exuded. Marshall Hansen innocently asking an occasional question or making a specific observation. Hermann answered every time, swearing at Newt in his head. He even swung out a leg hoping to catch Newt in the side. Instead, he found both his legs immobile, Newt’s tails wrapped around, holding him tight in place.  
  
 _I’d stay put unless you want the Marshal to know why your squirming._  Newt smirked.  
  
Before Hermann could prepare a mental retort, Newt’s tongue spiraled around his cock, starting at the tip and slowly edging downward, contstricting as it made it's way toward his balls. Hermann flushed. He was being given what is arguably the best blow job in the world and  _oh god_ he would scream right now if he could. His breathing became harsher, he could feel his hands shaking in his lap.  
  
The Marshall was looking at him.  
  
 _He just asked you about the structural anomalies you theorized on page seven._  Came the helpful offer, accompanied by a twist of tongue as the unfurled flower tip grazed and pressed in to Hermann’s balls.  
  
"Oh!" Came the realization, a little louder than it needed to be. "Yes, I, I was going to include some diagrams as well as ph-photos from Gipsy Danger’s system that we downloaded before she was destroyed."  
  
"That should help us sell the multiple Breach scenario you and Doctor Geiszler came up with. Where is he anyway? I wanted to make sure he was included in all of this."  
  
"He’s sleeping." Hermann grunted.  
  
 _Sleeping? What, didn’t want to let Herc know you’re being sucked off by the only living kaiju hybrid? I’m almost insulted. Or maybe you wanted to tell him what we do at night._  Newt’s tongue twisted again, his jaw carefully closing so Hermann’s member was completely enveloped.  _Or you could let him know why this report is taking so long. That you had to attend to me, had to_ , the tip of Newt’s tongue slid lower, curving underneath, slithering toward Hermann’s tailbone,  _let me mount you before my urges made me fuck the next person I saw._  
  
"Goddammit Newton,"Hermann grumbled softly.  
  
Hansen looked up from the document again. “What’s he done now?”  
  
"Noth-ING!"  
  
The tip of Newt’s tongue entered Hermann’s hole, filliing up his tight opening as he tried to speak. _Please don’t, don’t do this Newton don’t-_  
  
 _What, this?_  
  
Hermann felt the tongue as it’s petals unfurled inside of him. He couldn’t do this. Not here. Not now.  _Need to, need to stop._  he repeated, an echo in reverese to the desire coming off Newton in waves.  
  
Why was the Marshall still talking? Hermann’s hands were clenched tight enough in his lap that he was surprised he hadn’t drawn blood. Newt’s tongue was slowly edging in and out of him, never going deep enough. No no no, he couldn’t whine right now, he needed to, he needed… He needed Marshall Hansen gone.  
  
Hermann gathered his last bit of self control, with an impressed whisper in his head from Newt, and stared at Hansen, as icy as he could manage, given how flushed he knew he must look. “Marshall. I have had no sleep in the past 24 hours, please _leave_ and let me finish before I deem the entire paper unworkable and start from scratch.” Had he slammed his hand on the table? Oh, it looks like he had. How the hand on the table was steady and the hand in his lap was shaking with desire was beyond him at this point.  
  
Hansen nodded. “Of course Doctor.” He flipped the laptop back in Hermann’s direction, “Just send it to me when you’re done. After you’ve gotten some rest we can decide on how to proceed.”  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hermann wanted to scream as Hansen walked out of the lab, Newton’s tongue probing him in time with the Marshall’s steps. Hermann was expecting Newton to abruptly switch and thoroughly maul him the moment the Marshall was out of view, but nothing. Newton stilled but did not move. Hermann gave a weak buck of his hips and a small whimper. “Newton-“  
  
Voices grew and a few on site personnel passed by the entrance to the labs, chatting to each other, before disappearing again. Hermann let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding and a long low moan as Newt began moving his tongue, constricting and pushing in and out once more.  
  
Claws made small pinpricks in Hermann’s thighs, nothing more than the pain he was already used to.  _Come on, I wouldn’t just outright embarrass you like that, moaning in the lab as people walk by. I can hear who’s coming, and no one is. So, I dunno, maybe make some noise?_  Newt punctuated his request by driving his tongue even further in to Hermann.  
  
With a shout Hermann leaned forward, both hands gripped his desk as all he could think about was  _fuck_  how long was Newt’s tongue? He could see the glow of blue on his chest from Newt, though not Newt himself. Hermann leaned back up and into his chair, tilting his hips to give Newton better access. He grabbed the kaiju’s horns. “Gott Newton-“  
  
Newt growled around his dick.  _What happened to ‘sir?’ I remember you used to call me ‘sir.’_  
  
"No, I, I, didn’t-" Hermann’s breath came out in gasps and moans, he couldn’t form sentences. He concentrated on Newt’s blue glow, the feel of the grey blue horns in his hand, the feeling of five different things wrapped around him at once- why hadn’t he cum yet?  
  
Hermann looked down, seeing horns come out of brown hair. Below that Newt glowed. He glowed at his throat, and he glowed down near his groin, exactly where his small tentacles were wrapped around his glowing orchid-like cock. Hermann shouted as he saw those tentacles constrict, feeling similar pressure. Green-gold eyes peeked up at him.  _I figured you could feel that. I felt you masturbate a couple nights ago. I was going to tell you, but,_  Newt took one of his tentacles and rammed it in to his own tight opening, making Hermann jump,  _this way is more fun._  
  
Newt’s growls grew louder and more feral as he massaged his tongue over Hermann’s dick and rammed it in and out of Hermann’s hole. His smaller tentacles kept up the same rhythm on his own unfurled cock. Newt wanted to throw Hermann to the ground, bite his neck to hold him still while he fucked him. The only thing stopping him was that he could feel the phantom pains of the barely healed bite marks he had left the last time.  
  
"Please-" A strangled, quiet plea.  
  
Newt grunted, driving his tongue and tentacles as far as they were able, he opened his mouth, a mixture of a bird warble and a cat’s roar coming out as he came, simultaneously with Hermann who shouted Newt’s name, repeating it over and over.  
  
Hermann’s exhaustion built up over the past few days made him collapse almost instantly in his chair. He gave weak moans as Newt reclaimed his tentacles and his tongue. More moans and soft growling as both realized how empty they felt.  
  
Quiet worry filled Hermann’s head as Newt stood up.  _Dude, you’re gonna fall asleep._  
  
"Nonsense, Just need… need-" Hermann trailed off, eyes closed.  
  
 _What I thought. We’re going to bed._  
  
Newt effortlessly drew Hermann up in to his arms and walked toward their shared living areas. He purred against Hermann’s horrid hair cut.  _It should be criminal for you to smell this good I hope you know._  He used his tail to close the door and lock people out of their private area. Hermann mumbled quiet nonsense and pressed himself in to Newt’s chest.  
  
Their bed was thankfully a good deal bigger now, and better reinforced. Newt placed Hermann on top of the sheets, arranging him carefully so his leg wouldn’t be too stiff when he woke up. When he was content, Newt climbed on to the bed, using his tongue to lap up excess cum and sweat. Newt’s eyes were still dilated with desire as he curled himself around Hermann, his tails and claws making protective circles around what was his. He pressed his face into the side of Hermann’s neck. Their breathing slowed as one and then the other fell to sleep.


End file.
